Dreams Do Come True
by the yellow canary
Summary: Rosalie & Emmett do the impossible have and have a child. What happens when the Volturi get involved and kidnap her? What happens when they reunite 15 years later? Why does Edward have strange feelings for his niece? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie Hale's Pov

It's happened. I have a child. But not any child. My own child. My own flesh and blood. I couldn't be any happier. Me, Emmett and Isabella were sat on the sofa with everyone gathered around us. She brought out the best in us. We were all happy. Even Edward. He turned and looked at me then. _Well it's true. _I thought to him. He nodded and gave me a smile.

"Rosie…" Emmett said trailing off. I looked at him and saw him staring at our daughter. The precious little girl in my arms. He had on the most adorable expression pleading with me and my heart. I laughed and held out Isabella for him to hold. He had on the biggest smile I've ever seen, and that's saying something as we've been together for over 80 years.

"She's so beautiful… Just like her mother" He said. I agreed with him. I know that I was the incarnation of beauty but when she was older she would be even more beautiful than me and I wouldn't be jealous or mad. I'd be proud that I gave her that. My thinking was interrupted when a loud bang broke down the front door. Then over twenty figures sporting black cloaks walked in. The three in the middle pulled down their hoods and I recognized them from the paintings in Carlisle's study. Aro, Cauis and Marcus. The Volturi. They've came and I knew instantly that it was for Bella.

The whole family took a defensive position around Emmett who was still holding Bella. We all crouched whilst Em handed over Bella to Alice who would be able to protect her if – when – a fight started.

"Aah. The Cullens. Oh, and who is that beautiful little baby in young Alice's arms?" Aro asked. We all growled in response as we knew that he was just messing with us and he instantly knew who she was. My daughter.

He started to laugh and me as well as the whole family were suddenly writhing on the floor in pure agony.

* * *

Esme Cullen's Pov

I didn't know how long we were writhing on the floor in pain but when the pain subsided we were immediately aware again but our little miracle wasn't there. My granddaughter. Gone. Kidnapped. In her place was a note written in Aro's clear old fashioned handwriting.

My Dear Cullens',

As you know me and my brothers' are in charge of the vampire world and have took your young Isabella Marie to keep the secret of existence exactly that. A secret.

As you read this we will be on a private jet back to our castle in Volterra and your precious child will be dead.

We are so sorry but we couldn't let the little girl grow and expose us.

You will thank us in the long run.

Sincerley,

Aro

As soon as the note was read the whole family were in dry sobs. Our little miracle was gone and we would never see her again. What were we going to do??


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella Marie Volturi's Pov

15 years later

Sigh. Another day in the castle of Volterra. I hate the fact that I can only leave with a member of the guard and that I am away from my real family. Aro doesn't know that I know they adopted *cough* kidnapped *cough*. My real family is the Cullen family. My grandparents Carlisle and Esme. My Aunt Alice. My uncles Edward and Jasper. And my parents Rosalie and Emmett.

My power is the only thing that kept me alive. I can copy a vampire's power and use it myself. When I was a baby I absorbed Edward, Alice and Jasper's power without knowing. So now I keep check on my family with Alice's visions and I don't like what I see. Grieving. All of them. Especially my parents.

Sigh. I hope that they can come to the ball the Volturi is holding next week. They say that it is to introduce me to the vampire world. But then again… He thinks I don't know them therefore they probably will be coming so Aro knows I won't leave. I hope this is true. But then again, I've never been wrong. Now for some sleep.

Dream/Vision ~ What's happening at that Present time. [One Of Her Powers]

All the Cullens' are sat around the dining room table just having read the invitation that has been sent.

They are to visit Volterra and attend the ball which will introduce a new and powerful coven member.

But they can't forget what has happened and what they did to the family. But they must go or the Volturi will come and take them personally.

They start to pack with morbid expressions remembering their precious Isabella.

It's been 15 years since she died. It's been 15 years they've mourned for her death.

But now they must visit the Coven that killed their little miracle.

Aro Volturi's Pov

Fifteen years ago we kidnapped the little Isabella Hale and she has been miserable ever since. I know that she has used my own power on me and surely must know who her real family. This is why the Cullen Coven are coming. They are going to take their little Bella home.


	3. Chapter 3

The day the Cullen's arrive

Rosalie Hale's Pov

Me, Alice and Esme were currently getting ready in Alice's room. We were staying with the Volturi a week starting today. I sighed. Not only do we have to socialize with the people who murdered my precious Bella. We have to live with them. Well only for a week.

"Cheer up Rose. We'll be out of here in no time." Alice said. She lost all of her cheerfulness and hyperactivity when we lost Bella. It hurts to talk about her but we didn't want to forget her so we did.

8 o' clock. Well let's get this over with.

* * *

We walked in and sat on the reserved table in the centre of the ball room. It's like they want us in the centre. The centre of attention. I sat with Emmett and held his hand when we noticed the brothers and another sit on their thrones. The extra member seemed smaller. A girl?? Only young if she is. Or maybe just petite. Bella would have been petite. Sigh.

I saw Aro look at our family with an apology plain on his face and then he plastered a big grin on his face. We just all looked in different directions.

"Dear friends we are so glad you could make it to celebrate an occasion such as today with us. We are happy to announce that our coven has grew and also my family." As he said this the extra person stood up and walked next to Aro. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled down proudly at her. "We found our new addition in Forks, Washington fifteen years ago" That was when they kidnapped Bella. Wait? "And now I would like you to meet….. Isabella Marie Volturi" He took down her hood and their stood my beautiful daughter. She was alive. Alive. I smiled so big I thought it would break my face. I looked around our table and saw everyone staring at me and Emmett with the same expressions. I nodded and looked back at her. She was staring at us. I sighed and realized she didn't know who we were.

As I thought this she started to laugh. I looked at her confused. She just shook her head and walked towards us. But the weird thing was that Aro made noo approach to stop her. As she came closer she suddenly stopped. We all stood up and heard her bell like voice for the first time.

"Hello. Again." She said with a small smile. We all looked at her surprised. She had the most beautiful voice. "I missed you guys." She said quietly. When we heard this we all moved to hug her. Emmett got their first and took her in one of her trademark bear hugs. She was then passed around the family saving me for last.

"Hey mom." She said looking at me. She had the most beautiful face which she obviously got from me as well as brown hair –the exact same as Emmett's- and natural blond highlights. She had her father's curls and her hair was a little longer than mine. I smiled when she said those words.

"Hello my daughter." I told her. I gathered her in a soft hug and she started to cry. _Our family is complete _I thought. Edward looked at me. He grinned and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella Marie Volturi's Pov

After the uneventful ball me, mom, Alice and Grandma Esme walked outside into the Volturi gardens. We talked about the family and how they've been and what they've been up to.

When they asked me I simply said that I'd been depressed and that I'd missed not having my real family around me for my life as I'd grown very quickly in my 15 years of life.

"So Bells. What do you like to do?" Alice asked nearly bouncing on spot. I put my hand on her shoulder and she pouted. But at least she stopped.

"I dunno really. Urm.. I like cars and shopping. Reading, listening to music, playing video games and drawing." I told them with a shrug. They all looked excited and looked at me with massive smiles on their beautiful faces. They didn't talk so I used Edward's mind reading to figure out what they were thinking.

Oh My God!!!!! I am totally taking Bella shopping!!! Maybe we could go to Paris or New York or London or… - Alice

I tuned out of Ali's mind as she would just probably list my favourite shopping places that I go to all the time. Not that I wouldn't mind going with her. I would love to!! I can go as crazy as Alice sometimes.

I can't believe my precious granddaughter is back and with her family. Hmm..I wonder if she'd consider moving with us when we leave for Forks. I'll talk to Em and Rose about that later… - Esme

Wow. They must really like me if they're considering me moving in with them. I'd love to move in with them. Because then I'll be with my loving, carefree, slightly crazy family.

I cannot believe I am talking to my daughter. After 15 years I can say I am happy. Oh my god she has the same curls as Em. She is so beautiful. Even more so than me. I'm so happy… - Mom

Oh My God!! Mom thinks I'm more beautiful than me. There's got to be a mistake. I mean come on! Rosalie Hale! Well, I am really pretty, wait no scratch that. Beautiful.

"Sorry, but you guys were so quiet so I just read your minds. I didn't want to but you were being to quiet so… I'm sorry!" I told them quickly. They looked at me and laughed whilst shaking their heads telling me it's alright.

Just then I felt like I was flying but really was just being picked up and threw over someone's shoulder. My Dad. I started laughing while he ran away –also laughing- at vampire speed into the Volturi living room.

Him and my uncles had set up the new latest video game system with the coolest games.

"So, we hear you like to play video games. Care to join us?" He asked smiling evilly. I laughed at him and my Uncles joined in soon after.

"I'd love to Dad but we half vamps have to sleep. So Goodnight!" I called after them as I ran to my massive room and put on my new pajamas. Orange shorts with a white tank top. Simple yet they made me look hot.

I pulled back the covers and got in comfy when there was a timid knock on the door. I growled because I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"I told ya she'd be sleeping Rose. Can't we wait till morning?" My dad asked. I heard the nervousness in his voice and wondered what could have got him so nervous. Especially when he was laughing with me about 10 minutes ago. I heard my mom sigh.

"No we need to ask her now." My mum said with determination in her voice. She spoke a little louder for me to hear. "Bella Baby can we come in?"

"Sure." As soon as the word came out my mouth the door opened and revealed my two parents.

It only seemed like yesterday when I dreamed about meeting my birth parents yet here they are and wanting to talk to me. I wonder what they want to talk about…

My questions were cut short when my mom started to talk really quickly. "Bella I know we haven't known you that long and we really want the chance to so we want you to come with us when we go back to Forks!" I looked at them shocked but they held nothing but a perfect poker face. Cheaters…

I finally managed to stop being so shocked and gave out a little squeal and said "Of Course" Their faces changed in a matter of seconds from plain to ecstatic as they now had massive grins.

They both gave me a big hug and told me to get to sleep as we were leaving late tomorrow. They said they were going to stay the week but needed to get home as soon as possible as Carlisle is needed to do a major operation.

As I fell asleep I noticed that all my dreams have came true and I really hope they stay like this.

Edward Cullen's Pov

I cannot believe that our little Isabella is back in our lives. And for good this time. I don't know why but when I first saw her I wanted to protect her but that was probably because she was my niece. But when I look at her face and her pouty lips I want to kiss her. This isn't normal.

I'm falling for Isabella Marie. Daughter of two people who will do anything to protect her. Including probably kill me.

DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING GUYS!!!!

If you like my story please, please, please tell me and review. This is my first fanfiction but I already plan a sequel for this if you guys like it!!!

Next Chapter : Bella And The Cullen's go to Forks and Edward and Bella Confess…. Will Rose and Em like it?


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter :

Edward Cullen's Pov

I cannot believe that our little Isabella is back in our lives. And for good this time. I don't know why but when I first saw her I wanted to protect her but that was probably because she was my niece. But when I look at her face and her pouty lips I want to kiss her. This isn't normal.

I'm falling for Isabella Marie. Daughter of two people who will do anything to protect her. Including probably kill me.

* * *

Isabella Marie Volturi's Pov

When I woke up I first noticed a bouncing pixie in the corner of my room as well as at least 15 massive suitcases. I'm guessing Alice packed for me.

"Sorry. I knew you'd like to sleep in as you had a late night so I packed for you. By the way I LOVE your wardrobe. We have definitely got to go shopping!" Ali told me. I nodded and asked her where my clothes for today are.

She gave me black skinny jeans with a pair of blue stiletto heels. She then gave me a blue top which looks great with my skin and a black waistcoat. I straightened my hair like do everyday.

"Why don't you just leave in your curls?" Alice asked me who was reading one of my many magazines on my bed. I shrugged.

"I like to have it straight everyday and curly for special occasions." She nodded and asked me if I want her help. "Please" She nodded excitedly and started straightening my hair while I started on my makeup.

"I don't know why you bother with that. You're gorgeous as it is." Alice told me surprisingly calm. I then noticed that Jasper had slipped into the room. When we made eye contact he gave me a wink and he left. I started giggling and Alice looked at me like I've lost it. She raised one eyebrow but I just shook my head.

Jasper must have stopped calming her as she started bouncing again. I just shook my head and she told me to stoop moving if I didn't want to burnt by the straighteners.

* * *

We were currently walking though the airport to sit at the gate. The whole family was acting weird around me. Grandma and Granddad were happy and kept looking at me and Edward. What's that about? Alice was always bouncing but Jasper could calm her as he was as happy as her. My Mom and Dad were just always smiling but get a little frown on their perfect faces when they look at Edward.

Edward was the weirdest. He didn't talk to me but kept looking at me. I was never one for being self-conscious but he makes me just that.

The family was always trying to get Edward and me alone but he just storms off when they try.

Alice, Mom and Grandma Esme are going furniture shopping for my new room and Jazz and my Dad are in the arcades. Of course. Granddad Carlisle was going to look in the bookshop and I just wanted to sit down.

"I don't feel like walking round. You guys go I'll sit down at the gate." I told them. Then I was suddenly aware of someone following me. I expected my mom or Ali but not who was following me. Edward.

"Okay. You never talk to me and don't want to be in the same room as me yet you follow me why?" I asked with venom in my voice.

He didn't reply at first. He just sat down next to me and took calming breaths. "Because I like you" He said quietly. I was shocked. I didn't expect that. As quickly as I decided that I liked him I was hugging him. He hugged me around the waist as well.

"I like you too." I told him. He pulled back and had a blinding smile on his handsome face. He then leant down and gave me a kiss on the lips which tuned into a major make out session.

"Finally!" I heard six voices shout. I stopped the kiss and saw everyone with massive smiles on their faces.

"You set this up?" I asked feigning hurt. They just laughed and gave me a hug and told us they were happy for us.

They then called our flight and told us it was time to board the plane. Apparently they weren't expecting us to get together in the airport and got us seats together to get us to talk. I laughed at that and took Edward's hand in mine and laid my head on his shoulder.

The last thing I felt before I went to sleep was Edward kissing my hair. I was in heaven. I had my mom and dad, a loving family and a fantastic, gorgeous boyfriend.

DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING GUYS!!!

Please Review. 3 Twilight 3. Lol

Next Chapter : The Whole Gang Goes Back To School But With Bella This Time. How Will Edward, Jasper And Her Dad React With The School's Boys Lusting After Her?


	6. Chapter 6

Two Weeks Later

Edward Cullen's Pov

Me and Bella have been in a relationship for two weeks now and I've loved every single minute of it.

In the morning I would make Bella breakfast. We would spend the day together or with the family. Then I would take her to bed and lay with her as she sleeps. We repeat this everyday but now it's time for us to go back to school.

After much consideration we have decided that Bells should come to school with us and try to blend in. That's going to be hard when her beauty competes that of a vampires.

I was sat downstairs waiting for my gorgeous girlfriend to make an appearance. As she was younger than everyone (Only Fifteen) she has to wear a uniform.

She then came down in a black skirt, white knee high socks, white blouse with a black sleeveless jumper over it, blue and white striped tie with a teal blazer. (Guys This Is Going To Be My New Uniform In September. But I'll Only Have To Wear It For Two Years As I'm In Year Ten In September!!)

She looked amazing. Her hair was straight like usual but had a few random curls in some places. She looked happy as usual but I knew her and she did not like the uniform.

She stuck out her tongue at me as she heard the thoughts go through my head. I laughed and pulled her on to my lap.

"Well you know you hate it. Anyway, if you're good today I'll take you to the meadow." I told her a small smile playing on my lips threatening to become a gin. I just can't believe the gorgeous creature in my lap loves me.

She suddenly got up and put her hands on her hips. "No Promises." She said with an unintentional seductive smile.

"I know. You never can stay out of trouble. What with being Emmett's daughter." I laughed. I heard Emmett shout in his head. _I resent that!!_

I laughed even harder at that and Bella walked away with a 'maybe he's crazy after all' look. When she walked her hips sexily swayed and the boys were sure to notice that.

Today's going to be a long day….

* * *

Emmett Cullen's Pov

Today is the first day my baby girl will go to school. She is gorgeous just like My Rosie. And just like my Rosie boys will be giving her unwanted attention. If anyone tries it on with her they will not be going home unscathed. Eddie and Jazz will make sure of that as well.

"EMMETT DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE!" Edward shouted from downstairs. I heard Carlisle's deep chuckle and Bells and Alice's bell like giggles. I smiled and ran downstairs at vampire speed and messed up Edward's hair.

"DAD!!!" Bella scolded me coming downstairs and sorted out Edward's hair to make it look better. I don't why she bothers, he always has it like that. Bella realized that and settled the situation with giving him a chaste kiss which Edward made deeper. Bella complied and they started to make out unaware of their surroundings. I stood up and pulled them apart.

Edward looked all but shocked and Bella just looked angry. I shook my head at her and she put on the cutest pout I've ever seen. I looked away so not to fall for it but she just moved into my line of sight. I sighed, defeated. She had on the biggest smile and Edward's face lit up as soon as he saw her happy. I know what it's like. It's like that when I see Rose smiling.

She understands. She doesn't like to see Bella intimate with Edward any more than me. Sigh. Well, we beter get going. Don't want to be late for school!

* * *

Rosalie Hale's Pov

Me and Emmett rode in his jeep along with Alice and Jasper. We wanted to ride with Bella but apparently Edward had other ideas. First I miss most of her life as the Volturi kidnap her and now Edward is taking away my little girl.

Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts by announcing our arrival. We all got out and ignored the stares that the students were giving us as usual. Edward and Bella weren't here yet. Goodness knows why.

Just then Edward's silver Volvo pulled into the space next to us. He got out and went to open Bella's door like the gentleman he is. He stepped back and allowed Bella to get out. I prepared myself for the peoples' reactions to my beautiful daughter.

The School saw her for the first time and peoples' gasps rang throughout my ears. I smiled at her proudly and she gave me and Em a massive grin and came up to me.

"So I'm yours and Jasper's younger sister right?" She asked me to low for human ears to catch.

I nodded and linked my arm with hers and walked her to the Reception. _Edward, could you give me some time alone with Bella? _I asked Edward with my thoughts. I looked at him and he nodded. _Thank you Edward. I appreciate this._

And with that me and Bells went to the Receptionist and asked for her schedule. She confidently walked up to the Receptionist with a small smile on her lips.

"Hi. I'm new here and I've came to collect my schedule." She said with no hesitation. She was so much like me and she didn't even realize.

"urr.. Yeah.. Umm .. What's your name??" She hesitated and stuttered which was normal when she saw someone with beauty like ours. Never mind Bella's.

"Isabella Marie Hale." She said with confidence and pride. She loved her name.

"Oh yes here you are Miss Hale. Rosalie can I help you?" She asked me. I looked at her a gave her a cocky smile. I was proud to let everyone know that Bella was related to me. Even if it wasn't the real way we were related.

"No Mrs Cope thank you I'm just waiting for my little sister." I told her. Bella turned around and gave me a massive grin. She was happy that we were together again as well.

"Oh! She's your sister?" Mrs Cope asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes, she's mine and Jasper's younger sister. We never saw her after our parents died and she contacted us a few months back. She's only been living with us for a couple of weeks but my mom and dad decided she should go to the school with the rest of the family." I recited the perfected lie and she looked satisfied. Sigh, this will be around the whole school by dinner, I thought. "C'mon Bella. Let's meet up with everyone else." I said grabbing Bella's hand.

I saw the lusty looks we both got from the boys we were passing. I gave them all glares and they all cowered away. I looked over at Bells and saw her giving all the boys glares as well. We are so alike.

I started laughing and she looked at me like I was crazy. I just shook my head and she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

We walked to the rest of the family but Edward didn't even look at me. He only had eyes for Bella. I know what that feels like. Like me and Emmett.

I can see the lust in people's eyes but I'd hate to be Edward and hear their thoughts.

Edward Cullen's Pov

If these immature, unimaginative people even thimnk about going near MY Bella they will be needing an ambulance to take them home.

_Wow. Look at that. Imagine what one could do to her in bed._

_Jesus. Look at her in that uniform. Wow I'd love to be her 'teacher'._

_Fuck sake. That long hair. Oh God that would look so sexy spread over my pillows._

I hate not being able to block out the stupid crude thoughts about my darling Bells. I looked at her and couldn't help but have those thoughts but were blocked out by the thoughts of pure jealousy from the girls in the school.

_Ugh look at her. She looks just like that slut Rosalie. I bet their related. Probably inherited her slanginess as well._

_Oh My God. Look at all the guys staring at her. She's nothing special. Sure I guess she's pretty but look at me. I put her AND Rosalie Hale to shame. That's why Edward's always staring at me._

_AAAAHHHH!!!!! Another Rosalie wannabe. Wow, she's really beautiful. If it wasn't enough to have Rosalie here we have that younger lass._

I hate girls' thoughts as they always reflect their personality and what they are like. I just hope they don't take matters further with our Bella. If they so much as think about hurting her they will be going down. And Em and Jazz won't stop me if they know what they were thinking. They'll help me…

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING GUYS

Guys Please Tell Me If Your Enjoying My Story Because If You Don't I Will Stop Writing.

Next Chapter : As Edward And Bella's Relationship Progresses Edward Considers Talking To Rosalie And Emmett About The Next Step….

Lovve Youh Mii Readers! X ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
